


The End of the Beginning

by Demonkel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Sort of AU, Time Travel, Weird time stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonkel/pseuds/Demonkel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after 7.01, Dean is taken by the Leviathan to become his consort. Meanwhile Sam and Bobby try to find him with the most unlikely help. Will they be able to save Dean and prevent the end of the world by the Leviathans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was staring at the body that was once held the angel that was Dean’s dear friend. The Leviathan grinned down at Dean as the human lay where he had been thrown. Dean could feel the creature’s gaze on him as he seemed to be seizing Dean up. Castiel, no, the Leviathan approached him, making Dean back up against the wall. The crazy grin on Cas’s face was frightening to say the very least.

“My, my, aren’t you a lovely one.” He said, crouching down in front of Dean. Cas’s crazy grin was still on his face as he looked over Dean again. Dean tired to back away from the creature in Castiel’s body but failed as he was grabbed by him again. He struggled to break free from the iron grip of the Leviathan but failed and was dragged closer to him. The creature in Castiel’s, (or was it Jimmy’s?), body leaned in close to Dean and inhaled deeply, moaning as he buried his face into Dean’s hair. “You smell so good, so ripe, and so ready. I bet you taste so good.” The Leviathan growled into his hair before Dean his head to try and hit him in the face. The creature easily moved away and continued to grin and began to pull the struggling Dean between his legs. He stopped Dean’s struggling with a few strong, sharp shakes. “Now, now, stop your struggling. You don’t want to hurt this body do you?” He chuckled while gesturing to his own body as Dean sent him a venomous glare.

“You’re not Castiel! You just said so!” The Leviathan snickered and nodded his head.

“Correct! Now though I’m going to take much pleasure from your body. For that is all you humans are, just toys and food for us.” Leviathan chuckled. “But don’t worry dear Dean; I’ll make sure you enjoy it.”

“Like hell! I’m not going to be food for a bastard like you!” Leviathan threw his head back and laughed before leaning close to Dean’s ear.

“Oh no, I’m not going to eat you, Lovely, I’m going to fuck you and make you mine. This body has longed for you so long Dean. I’m just going to finally give it what it wants while satisfying some of my own needs. You see Dean, Castiel had been in love with you! Now he’s Dean but I’ll give him what he truly desired…you.” He licked and sucked on Dean’s earlobe. Dean had gone completely still. His eyes were wide in shock; tears could be seen gathering in them as he thought of Castiel, having lost him a second time in so short of time was finally taking its toll on Dean. Bobby, who had just finally managed to get up, had managed to get a hold of a pipe and was about to hit Castiel over the head, but was stopped by an invisible force when he turned and glared at Bobby. “Now that’s not nice. Sadly, you’re too old and neither I nor this body has desire for you. Farewell!” With that the Leviathan snapped his fingers and both himself and Dean disappeared, leaving behind a slight confused, insulted and worried Bobby.

“Damnit boy.” Bobby muttered, rubbing his head as he went off to find Sam so that they could try and get Dean back from the Leviathan. Unfortunately, it did not seem like this task was going to be easy.

When Dean and the Leviathan appeared again they were in the middle of a forest. The Leviathan stood and took in a deep drag of air. It frowned then glared at nothing in particular. “You humans, this place once smelled so wonderful and fresh. Now it smells like shit.” He turned grabbed Dean again before he could try and make an escape though it would have failed no matter what. Dean struggled as he was dragged through the rough foliage of the woods, behind the Leviathan until they reached a clearing.

“Castiel.” Dean said. This caused the Leviathan to stop and turned towards Dean. He grinned again, the look still shocking and crazy looking upon Castiel’s face. Dean flinched and tried once again to escape the Leviathan’s grasp and failed.

“He’s dead Dean and now you’re mine.” He tossed Dean into a nearby tree and watched with his grin as Dean smacked hard into the tree and then crumpled to the ground. The Leviathan only laughed and stalked over to Dean, whom had passed out from the impact with the tree. “So fragile, but don’t worry my beloved. That will change with time.” He stroked Dean’s face and nuzzled his neck before lifting him up and laying him down in the middle of the clearing.

The next thing that Dean knew was the feeling of grass and a gentle breeze on his naked flesh. His thoughts were confused as he tried to remember why the hell he was naked and where he was. He gazed up at the lightening sky searching his minds for the memories of the night before, when the view of the sky was replaced by the face of Castiel.

“Glad to see you’re finally awake Dean.” Dean smiled up at Castiel until he grinned, forcing the memories of the night before to the surface of his mind. Dean’s smile slowly slipped off his face while the grin on Castiel’s face grew.

“Not Cas.” He whispered, as if to remind himself that the person inside of Jimmy’s body was no longer the angel Castiel but the beast Leviathan. Dean tried to move from lying on the ground but found that he was unable to.

Leviathan laughed as he shook his head at Dean. “Correct Dean; now don’t worry about a thing. I’ve take care of your clothes so we can get straight to business.” He ran hands slowly and teasingly down Dean’s body that if Dean been able to, he would have been squirming.

“No! Stop you bastard!” Dean growled as Leviathan spread Dean’s legs open and smirked as he gazed down at his body. He tried to move away from the creature but again found that he was unable to move.

“Don’t worry Lovely, I just made it that you can’t move. Worry not for you’ll be able to feel everything.” He licked his lips as he watched Dean’s eyes widen in horror as he finally realized how completely defenseless he was against this creature in his friend’s body. “I think I now understand why he was so love with you.” He leaned down and licked Dean’s neck. Dean closed his eyes as he felt the other’s erection rub against his leg. How long ago the Leviathan had stripped himself of his clothes Dean didn’t know. All that he knew now was that he was about to be raped by Castiel, even if it wasn’t really him. The Leviathan lifted Dean’s legs and wrapped them around his waist as he moved closer to him. There was a sound of tearing fabric right before Dean found his head being lifted up and a gag made from his shirt was forced into his mouth. “Can’t have you talking during this, it would ruin our fun.” He smiled down at Dean, placing a gently kiss over the gag then went back to examining and exploring Dean’s body with his hands. Dean gave a surprised gasp behind the gag as he felt the other’s erection press against his entrance. The creature’s whole body shivered in excitement as he began to slowly press into Dean without any preparation. Dean screamed as pain erupted through his body from the slightly unexpected penetration. He felt as if he was being torn apart from the inside out as Leviathan kept pressing into without stopping.

When Leviathan was fully sheathed into Dean, he moaned and had to forcefully keep himself still in Dean. He leaned over the human and began whispering something over him while tracing patterns into Dean’s skin, especially around his stomach. Dean didn’t recognize the language though it was doubtful that he heard it correctly because of the large amount of pain he was in. Once Leviathan was done chanting he smirked down at Dean and pulled violently out of him, leaving only the head of his cock within Dean before thrusting back into him. Dean screamed into his gag as Leviathan continued to violently and forcefully penetrate Dean until his own blood began to lubricate the beast’s way. As Dean’s passage became slicker Leviathan began to thrust into Dean faster and deeper making him moan and cry into the gag. With a particularly hard thrust Leviathan leaned down and licked a few of Dean’s tears from his cheek. He hadn’t even realized he was crying as he was being violated.

Leviathan growled and thrust into Dean just right so that he stroked Dean’s prostate. This caused Dean to gasp and tremble ever so slightly as pleasure coursed through his body. The pain was fading leaving behind in its wake a reluctant pleasure as Leviathan kept stroking his prostate with each thrust. Dean was becoming harder with each thrust which was helped along when Leviathan reached down and began to softly stroke his cock. He whimpered and moaned as he felt the beast swell bigger inside of him. Leviathan snarled as he began to lose his fast, deep pace and began to thrust into Dean. Dean could only feel the pleasure from each thrust before screaming as Leviathan bit in the junction of his neck and shoulder as he came inside of Dean. The warm fluid inside of him began to trickle out of him as Leviathan pulled out of him, leaving Dean unsatisfied. His cock was still hard and laying against his stomach which caused him to whimper. Leviathan grinned down at Dean before leaning down and gently blowing on his penis teasingly. This caused Dean to whine and Leviathan to smile. He leaned down and sucked gently on the tip of Dean’s cock. Dean cried out again as Leviathan took his cock deep into his throat. Fortunately, or unfortunately for Dean, Leviathan didn’t really seem to need air and was able to continue sucking Dean’s cock. It both disgusted and turned him on that it was Castiel sucking his cock and oh how he wanted to see it. Only in his wildest imagination and his most treasured dreams would something like this happen. He gasped as he felt Leviathan swallow around him. A few more swallows and Dean was spilling his seed down Castiel’s throat. Dean panted as he came down off of his ecstasy high. Leviathan climbed back up on top of Dean and nuzzled the side of Dean’s neck that he had bit.

“Now you’re mine Dean.” He grinned and removed the gag from Dean’s mouth and kissed him harshly before he could say anything. He also palmed Dean’s still sensitive cock and smiled as he moaned softly. “I’m so thankful for you Dean and what you’re about to give me.” His hand drifted from his penis up his body. Leviathan smiled and scooped Dean up from the ground and nuzzled his hair. “Now is the time for some fun.” He cackled and they disappeared from the clearing.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sam?” Bobby called, drawing the younger Winchester’s attention back to him. Both men had spent the last few hours back at Bobby’s place looking for some sort of spell that might help them locate either Dean or the Leviathan. Bobby gave Sam a concerned look, “Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been zoning out a lot recently. Are they getting worse?”

“No, it’s pretty much the same as before.”

“So he still hangin’ around here somewhere?”

“Yeah, he’s over there.” Sam motioned towards a table which was loaded with different types of spell books and bibles. Bobby gave an agitated sigh and shaking his head in almost disappointment. Sam held up both of his hands as if trying to calm an agitated animal. “Before you start, yeah I know he’s not really there.” Bobby frowned at Sam before pushing an open book at Sam that he had been searching through.

“Alright, as long as you know the difference, now look at this and tell me what you think of the summoning spell. There some references of leviathans in there.” Sam slid the book the rest of the way over and began to look it over. While Sam was looking over the spell Bobby began to search another book both immediately looked up from their work when they heard a loud crash from the foyer. They looked at each other before standing, Sam grabbing the gun that had been sitting next to him as Bobby grabbed the shotgun leaning against the counter. Slowly they approached the foyer, guns at the ready. Before they could reach the foyer two figures stepped out both covered completely in heavy black cloaks with the hoods pulled over their faces. Bobby and Sam trained their weapons on the strangers. The shorter of the two flinched and stepped behind the taller figure. The one in front raised both of their hands. Both lowered their guns as the, now obviously man, began to speak.

“Hey now, I would point those guns somewhere else. You don’t want to shoot the only person that could help you out now.” The way too familiar voice told them.

~~

Dean awake slowly, a little unsure when he fell asleep. What his sleep laden mind did realize was that he was on a bed and there was a heavy arm wrapped tightly around his waist. He found himself unable to get up for when he did try the arm around his waist tightened even more and pulled him back against the body behind him. Wiggling against the body behind him to escape earned Dean a deep growl and the heavy press of the man’s erection against his ass. Dean’s eyes widened before he went completely still against the other man for two reasons; one: the pain in his backside and Two: he remembered exactly who it was behind him. The arm, which was once Castiel’s and now the Leviathan’s, slipped down from his waist, sliding slowly down his stomach to his thighs before giving his thigh a squeeze. It surprised Dean when he suddenly found himself wearing a pair of jeans.

“I would love to go another round with you Lovely, but sadly we need to eat.” Leviathan said, nuzzling his face into Dean’s hair. Before Dean could do anything or protest against Leviathan his stomach growled. Leviathan chuckled and kissed Dean’s neck before getting up and stretching out Castiel’s firm and shapely body. Dean turned onto his back, somewhat painfully, to get a better look at the Leviathan. He was surprised to see that Castiel’s body was still holding up so well. He was half expecting it to be decaying at this point. The insane grin was back on Castiel’s face as Leviathan noticed Dean looking at him. “Like what you see?” Leviathan asked before he was suddenly wearing only the pants, shoes and white shirt from Castiel’s normal look. Dean was rather grateful for this.

“Yeah, Cass chose a good body. Sadly the ugly fucker inside isn’t nearly as attractive.” Dean was rewarded for his insolence by being back handed which knocked him off the bed. Leviathan walked around the bed towards him and picked Dean up into his arms. The mark on Dean’s face was very red and already starting to swell. Leviathan kissed that cheek, causing Dean to flinch, before grinning down at Dean.

“It’s wise not to anger me Dean. The more you do the more pain you’ll fell and for me, your pain is both enjoyable to witness and saddening. Now let’s put this incident in the back of our minds and go eat something.” Dean decided it was the wiser choice not to say anything with the help from the pain he felt from his cheek. With a blink of an eye Dean found them within the confines of a hospital. Within moments of their arrival they were greeted by a middle aged doctor.

“My lord, we have a meal prepared for you and your consort. If you’ll follow me I shall lead you to it.” The doctor bowed and began to show them the way while informing Leviathan of their plans to take over hospitals. Dean was distracted by other thoughts thus only paying half of his attention to their conversation. He’s brow furrowed as he thought. Who was this guy other than just being a lackey? Why was he calling the Leviathan ‘My lord’? And why the hell was he being called a consort?! Leviathan chuckled as if he was reading Dean’s thoughts.

“When I knocked you out the first time in the woods I left you to release the others into this world. Now we will rule this world after gaining many of your major facilities. Some day both you and I will be worshipped by those humans that we let live.” He laughed, watching Dean’s eyes widen at what he was being told. They were lead into a surgical room where an attractive man was laying on a table with nothing covering him up. The beasts had gagged and strapped down the man to the table. The man screamed and begged behind the gag as he struggled with the restraints. Leviathan laughed and settled Dean down on a chair that the doctor dragged over. A nurse walked in and joined the doctor as they watched their lord approach their offering. Dean shifted uncomfortably in the chair from the pain in his back and the coldness of the room. This was not helped with the fact that he was only dressed in jeans. Leviathan grinned as he ran a hand down the man’s body and moaning in delight as if taking pleasure from just touching the man.

“He’ll do nicely. He shall satisfy our hunger for at least a week.” Leviathan grinned more, turning towards Dean. “I do not need to eat as much as our followers, Lovely. Nor will you which you’ll find very fortunate I’m sure.” Dean frowned in confusion which quickly turned into an expression of horror as he witnessed the man get devoured by the Leviathan. Tears began to gather in Dean’s eyes as he watched helplessly as Castiel devoured human flesh and organs. Hell, he knew he wasn’t going to be getting away from the sight with three of the beasts in the room and still experiencing pain from earlier. Suddenly Leviathan stopped eating and began walking over to Dean before holding up a strip of flesh which he had pulled off. Horrified and sickened Dean shook his head and stood, refusing to even dare open his mouth on the off chance that Leviathan would grab him and shove the flesh into his mouth. He no longer cared for the pain in his body even though just moments ago it was almost all consuming. Leviathan just grinned and ate the flesh in front of Dean, making him gag in disgust and backed away before he was grabbed by Leviathan’s bloody hands. Dean struggled and tried to wrench his hands free and get away but was stopped when Leviathan kissed his harshly, smothering blood across his face. Leviathan forced Dean’s mouth open and letting the blood from his mouth into Dean’s. Dean’s eyes widened and he shoved against Castiel’s, Leviathan’s, chest to try and get away. He had no choice, Leviathan was far too strong. He was forced to swallow the blood or suffocate.

When Leviathan pulled away with one last kiss to Dean’s blood mouth and released Dean he collapsed to the ground coughing and gagging. He tried to force his body to throw it back up. Surprisingly his body seemed to not have an issue with the blood in his belly and even felt good, like having had a good meal. When Dean looked up again he found Leviathan washing his hands on the other side of the room. The nurse and the doctor removed the remains from the room, leaving Leviathan and Dean alone.

“What did you do to me?!” Dean yelled, shaking slightly from the fact that he knew his body was accepting the blood as replacement for human food. The creature in Castiel’s body sighed and turned towards Dean, drying his hands.

“You’re mine now Dean which means that you’ll need more than human food to satisfy your hunger. Hell, some human food might even make you sick. For now and maybe always blood and flesh will satisfy your new hunger.” Leviathan told him. He gaze traveled over Dean’s body with a predatory look in his eyes. Some of the blood that had dribbled out from their kiss was slowly sliding down Dean’s chest. A low moan escaped from Leviathan as he approached Dean, shoving him onto his back on the floor and taking a deep inhale of Dean’s scent. “Mine.” He growled, grabbing Dean’s hands about his head. He easily stripped Dean of his pants with his only free hand. Dean closed his eyes as he came to terms that he would not be able to get away from Leviathan, struggling would only cause him more pain in the end. He tried not to imagine Leviathan’s arousal of him covered in blood as he listened to the beast’s pants unzip and get pushed down. He still did not open his eyes as he thought of being fucked again while the other was still semi dressed. Dean cried out as Leviathan thrust into him again whimpering in pain which was quickly turning into pleasure. He gasped and panted as Leviathan hit his prostate again and again, making Dean hard and aching with each thrust. A few tears leaked from his closed eyes as he felt his body betraying him. He tried to think of it as Castiel but it quickly dropped, not wanting to think of Castiel at such horrible times. Leviathan released Dean’s hands and pressed Dean’s legs up against his shoulders and began to thrust into the human harder and faster. Dean could only moan and wrap his arms around Leviathan’s neck, whimpering from each thrust.

“Dean.” Leviathan growled out in Castiel’s voice, causing Dean to come without being touched. His body tightened around Leviathan causing the beast to growl and come in Dean after a few more thrusts. Dean lay under Leviathan panting, struggling to remain conscious from the sudden release. Leviathan was smiling his crazy grin again down at Dean before kissing his human.

“Can you feel it Dean?” Leviathan asked, his cock was still inside of Dean. Dean frowned tiredly up at the beast.

“Well, yeah, you haven’t pulled out yet.” Dean replied in an almost innocent and naïve way. Leviathan chuckled.

“No, Lovely, not me…this.” he placed his hand on Dean’s lower stomach. Dean looked at him confused and slightly unsure what he was suppose to be feeling when suddenly he felt it.


	3. Chapter 3

Leviathan hummed to himself as he drew strange symbols across Dean’s stomach in blood from a small puddle of it nearby. Dean was just laying there, his bruised wrists aching slightly along with the finger shaped bruises around his thighs. He was actually surprised with the amount of pain he was in considering that Leviathan had said that he wouldn’t cause any harm to him again. Not now at least. Now with what was growing inside of him. His connection to the beasts. His new fate. One of the beasts was feasting somewhere. Dean could feel it. The Leviathans, they were everywhere. He felt gross, disgusting, unfocused and…somehow whole.

“Enough of that, you’ll drive yourself crazy if you pay attention to all of them at the same time for extended amounts of time.” Dean blinked a few times, trying to focus on what Leviathan was saying to him. His vision began to darken and seemed to dissolve. He chuckled softly to himself not sure what was exactly funny. He whined as there was pain in his cheek as he rolled his head to the side to look away from the fading vision of Leviathan. Suddenly Dean found a hand cradling his throbbing cheek, the very touch soothing away the pain. “Dean.”

“Why?” That was all that Dean finally managed to gasp out staring at Castiel. The angel was lying on the ground in front of him, trench coat and all. He looked perfect and it hurt Dean to see him like this when he knows the truth about Castiel’s body.

“I’m sorry Dean. They were too strong. I can’t stay long. Love it Dean, for it is mine more than his. Know and remember this, I love you.” Castiel said, smiling at Dean before kissing him deeply. Dean moaned and deepened the kiss by threading his fingers through Castiel’s hair and pulling him closer, his eyes slipping closed while they kissed. When Dean opened his eyes again he noticed that Castiel was gone. He turned back to Leviathan and was greeted with a crazy grin.

“Welcome back Lovely. I lost you there for a minute, glad you’re back.” Leviathan said before nuzzling Dean’s neck. Frowning Dean stared at Leviathan. Had it been real? Had he really seen Castiel? Shifting, Dean sat up, one hand almost instinctively going to his stomach. It was a little surprising that Leviathan actually let him sit up without a fight.

“Can we go? I don’t want to be here anymore. The smell is getting to me.” Dean informed him, not really bothering to look at the beast in Castiel’s body. He could feel as Leviathan sat up behind him and wrapped his arms around Dean.

“Where would you like to go? You’re brother and little friends are not an option. I won’t allow them to take you away from me. Being anywhere near them is too much a risk.” He growled, his arms tightening around Dean. Dean let himself lean back again Leviathan. His expression neutral and his eyes almost dead giving him an almost doll like appearance. There was no point in fighting anymore. He was with child and Leviathan would always know where he was.

“Find us a home. I won’t have this child without a safe place to have it.” Dean stared at the wall across from them. Leviathan smiled behind him, kissing Dean’s shoulder. Finally! His consort was thinking the way he was expected to! The child would be a strong one. The others to come would be just as powerful and beautiful if not more, all thanks to his consort.

“As you wish.” Leviathan kissed Dean’s shoulder one last time before they both disappeared.

~~

Bobby stared at the hooded figures. “Dean?” he asked, not really believing it but he could recognize that voice anywhere.

“Close but no cigar.” The taller figure said as he pushed back the hood of his cloak to reveal a much older looking Dean. By his appearance Bobby guessed he was in his late 40’s.

“I’m Dean but I’m from the future.” He grinned almost in the same way that Bobby had seen the Leviathan grin before snatching their Dean away. Sam looked confused at the older Dean.

“But how? Why are you here? Aren’t you changing the future?” Sam asked Dean. Dean sighed and rubbed his forehead.

“You’re still the same Sammy. Yes I will be changing the future. That’s the whole point of the trip. We’re going to change the future so much that not even angels can change it back.” He declared.

“How do you plan to do that?” Bobby asked before Sam could ask any more questions. He figured it best to ask any questions about time travel or the future they come from would be best left after they knew what they wanted.

“Wait Bobby! How do we know he isn’t lying? We should test them! Make sure that they aren’t shape shifters or something!” Sam said, his gun trained on them again. Future Dean smiled which looked much more natural on his face. He turned to the other hooded figure while smiling.

“Rev, if you wouldn’t mind?” Dean asked, holding out his hand. A letter was placed into Dean’s hand and he gave it to Sam. Sam hesitated at first before holstering the gun and took the letter. After reading through the contents of the letter he blushed and stuffed it into his pocket. Bobby gave Sam a confused look but the other just avoided his look and cleared his throat.

“Okay, you’re from the future. How do you plan to save yourself?” Dean sighed before walking past them and sitting down on a couch, the other figure, now known as Rev, sat right next to him.

I’m going to need two angels that have been brought back from the dead and a prophet. Especially the prophet.” Dean said with a sad smile.

“Hold up a damn minute! You’re telling me that we have to bring two angels back to life? How the hell do you expect to do that?”

Dean grinned and motioned towards Rev. “Rev can do it. He’s special like that.” Both Bobby and Sam turned towards the quieter of the two. For the first time since Dean and Rev arrived Rev lifted his head up and pushed back the hood enough to reveal his vibrant, glowing green eyes.

~~

Dean was sitting on a large, plush couch, watching as Leviathan slowly cut into the previous owner of the mansion that they were now living at. It was large and spacious with a few hundred acres of land. Leviathan enjoyed the view of the land from the mansion and had commented on how useful the acres would be. Fortunately there was only one owner of the house that they had to deal with. Said owner was not screaming behind the makeshift gag that was made from his own shirt. Dean had tried to help the man at first but when he was slapped again, in the same cheek before which brought back the pain that had disappeared before when Castiel had touched it, he just sat on the couch to watch. Leviathan was grinning again, making Dean shifted uncomfortably. He could tell he was not going to be having a peaceful night once Leviathan was done with the man. Leviathan stood and walked over to Dean, licking his bloody knife. “Do you hunger?” Leviathan inquired, holding out the knife. Dean thought a moment before shaking his head.

“I’m fine for now.” He shifted over as Leviathan sat down next to him. The beast wrapped his arm around Dean and pulled him against his side.

“Will this house satisfy you?”

“Yeah, it’s perfect.” Dean confirmed, allowing himself to relax against Leviathan. It scared Dean how intimate he was becoming with this beast. Hell, the only person he was like this with was Lisa. He really wanted to blame the child or the voodoo crap that Leviathan did to him before raping him, but the truth was that his feelings for Castiel and the fact that Leviathan was in Cas that he wanted to stay near. He didn’t want to abandon Cas. Not now after that vision of Castiel. He wouldn’t allow him to suffer trapped inside Jimmy’s body alone with Leviathan. “Can we go to bed? I’m exhausted.”

“Of course Lovely. Just let me take care of this.” Leviathan motioned towards the man who had finally quieted down. Dean frowned and curled up closer to Leviathan.

“I really want to go to bed.” Dean leaned up and placed a kiss on Leviathan’s lips. Leviathan grinned and kissed him back, sliding a hand over Dean’s crotch. Dean moaned, squirming against his hand as Leviathan slipped it into his pants. He gasped as Leviathan squeezed and stroked his cock. Leviathan made him fully erect with just a few skilled strokes of his hand.

“Oh Lovely, you look so beautiful writhing in pleasure.” Leviathan moaned, kissing Dean slowly, teasing his head and slit with his thumb from time to time. Dean’s hands were clutching at Leviathan’s white shirt as he gasped and moaned against him, thrusting his hips, trying to fuck Leviathan’s hand. Leviathan began to pick up pace, stroking Dean faster and flicking his head with his thumb. Dean bit his lower lip as he struggled not to come right away. It wasn’t helping that all he could think of was that it was Castiel doing this to him. With one last expert twist of Leviathan’s hand and stroke to his head, Dean came into his hands and pants. Leviathan chuckled and kissed Dean again before licking his hand clean. Dean sighed and curled up against Leviathan again, relaxing completely. With a surprised, but manly, yelp, Dean was scooped up into Leviathan’s arms and carried upstairs.

“I can walk you know.” Dean mumbled sleepily into the chest of the other. Leviathan laughed, sounding just as freaky as when he had first taken over Castiel’s body. He carried Dean up the stairs, taking him to the master bedroom where he laid Dean onto the bed before crawling in next to him.

“I do but I enjoy carrying you.” Leviathan stated, pulling Dean onto his chest. Dean sighed and pulled the sheets over them, curling up under the sheets facing Leviathan. Dean found himself falling asleep with a satisfied smile on his face as Leviathan’s arms wrapped around him.

~~

Neither sleeping man heard as the tied up man down stairs broke a nearby chair. Within a few minutes he had managed to saw through his binds with a ragged edge of wood. The man stood rubbing each of his wrists before going to the couch that Dean and Leviathan had occupied earlier and grabbed the knife that was used to torture him. The man grinned and began to walk silently up the stairs into the master bedroom. He slowly approached the bed where Dean and Leviathan were tangled together. Without another thought other than revenge, the man raised the knife above his head before stabbing one of the bed occupants.

A scream filled the air…


	4. Chapter 4

Dean sat on the large, plush throne like chair with his feet propped up on an ottoman. His hand was softly stroking his very rounded belly as he stared down at the bloody figure below. He laughed softly as the figure tried to stand but was kicked in the stomach and forced onto the ground. Leviathan stood over the man on the ground, grinning as he circled him. When making a pass he shoved another body out of his way, which dislodged the hat on the corpses head.

“Just give up Sammy. If you would just surrender you’re self to him you’ll be so much happier. I am. And so is our unborn child. Please, just give your loyalty to him and we can finally live in peace.” Dean almost begged, not stopping his stroking of his belly. Sam coughed up blood and glanced over at Bobby’s prone form. He cringed before glaring up at Dean.

“Never! I’d rather die than become a mindless slave to him! Damn it Dean! Look at yourself! It’s like you’re not even human anymore!” He slowly pushed himself on his knees. Leviathan almost kicked him down again but stopped as Dean slowly stood up from the chair. His stomach was large and heavy with child.

“Look at me Sammy. I’m not. Not anymore.” Dean took a deep breath and stared into Sam’s eyes. “I can see in your eyes that you will not declare your loyalty so you must die.” Dean turned to Leviathan with a soft but sad smile and nodded. Leviathan grinned and walked up behind the silent Sam who only stared at Dean.

“I’m sorry.” Were Sam’s last words before Leviathan snapped his neck.

~~

Rev slowly walked into the living room where Dean was staying in during their stay with Bobby. The older man was caught in the throes of a nightmare. Rev sat down at the edge of Dean’s bed; doing nothing but watching him as he battled his inner demons. After a few minutes Sam walked into the room and raised a questioning eyebrow at Rev.

“Shouldn’t we wake him?” Sam asked, walking closer to Rev. Rev tensed up and glared at Sam. Sam raised his hands defensively and took a step back. “Or not.” Rev relaxed and smiled at Sam before going back to watch over Dean.

“It’s his sins. They haunt him. He doesn’t like to wake up before they are through. He wants to be punished like this.” Rev told Sam, whom had taken a seat in front of Rev. Sam watched Rev intensely, trying to figure out who the young man reminded him of. Dean had not made any mention of being related to the man but that didn’t stop him from thinking they might be. Dean gasped and shot up, gasping lightly for breath. Dean ran his hand through hair before turning towards Rev.

“Thank you.” Rev nodded and stood before heading towards the kitchen. He paused and turned back to Dean.

“You should forgive yourself. You’re already on the path of redemption.” With that he disappeared in the kitchen. Dean laughed a little before turning to Sam.

“Good morning Sam.” Dean greeted, slipping out of his bed and heading towards a bathroom. “Morning.” Sam called after him. He awkwardly stood in the middle of the living room before heading into the kitchen after Rev. “So Dean mentioned that you had to bring back two angels? Which ones do you have to bring back?”

Rev grinned, “The archangel Gabriel and Balthazar. My uncles.” Sam was rather grateful that he hadn’t been eating or drinking anything because he was damn sure that he would have chocked on it.

“Uncles? Who’s your father?” Sam inquired. Rev cocked his head in an all too familiar way.

“Geez, Just guess already Sam.” He smiled at Sam before digging in the cabinets for cooking utensils. “Pancakes?”

~~

Dean was curled up tightly against Leviathan. The man who had stabbed him lay dead on the ground at the base of the bed. Leviathan had immediately killed the man when he stabbed Dean. Dean had screamed at the sudden pain and almost passed out had Leviathan not managed to heal him in time. Immediately after Dean was pulled into Leviathan’s embrace and had yet to be let go. Dean, shaken from the attack, just clung to Leviathan’s shirt and listened to the beast as he hummed an ancient and strange song. It was surprising to Dean that he was so shaken from the attack. He was use to being stabbed, thrown, chocked and so forth but this attack seemed to shake him more than seeing Sammy die.

“Is it the child? Is it because of this child that I’m like this?” Dean asked looking up at Leviathan. Leviathan nodded and kissed Dean’s forehead, which helped to calm him down more than the fact that he was still alive.

“Of course. Your body will be more like that of a woman’s now. So rest now. I have business to take care of. I will wake you when I return.” Leviathan placed another kiss onto his forehead before slipping out from under Dean and the bed. Dean grabbed and curled up against the pillow that Leviathan had been laying on. It was really surprising to Dean that it smelled just like Castiel. It really should not have been a surprise to Dean since Castiel and Leviathan both were using Jimmy as a vessel. He watched Leviathan leave the room, a tight knot seemed to form in the pit of Dean’s stomach as he watched the beast walk out of the room.

“Geez, stop acting like such a woman.” He scolded himself as he felt tears well up in his eyes because he felt convinced that Leviathan was abandoning and their child and the smell of Castiel wasn’t helping to settle his nerves.

“That won’t happen.” came a voice from the end of the bed. Dean sat up quickly and pressed his back against the bed’s headboard. His eyes widened as he gazed upon an older version of himself. “Don’t worry I’m not here to hurt you. Just to help. Dean you mustn’t consume anymore parts of a human, be it be blood or flesh. This child will become corrupt if you do. The first feeding was fine it feed you more than the child but no more! We need him pure Dean if not then there is no way to save this earth. We’re going to save you Dean, just hold on.” Future Dean smiled at him before disappearing.

“Wait!” Dean shouted, reaching out towards where he had been standing. He stared confused at the foot of the bed unsure about what he just saw. “No blood. Okay, I can do that…I think.” His stomach growled, causing him to wrap his arms around his stomach and slip deeper into the bed. He was becoming afraid of what exactly was going to happen to him in the future.

~~

A loud thump from the bathroom had Rev and Sam racing each other towards the bathroom. Rev managed to reach the bathroom first and in any other situation they probably would have argued with each other.

“Dean?” Rev called through the door. Both men waited a moment before Rev tried the door. Fortunately it wasn’t locked and they entered easily enough. Dean was lying on the floor in front of the sink with blood dripping from his nose. “Dean!” Rev knelt beside the unconscious man and placed Dean’s head on his lap. Dean moaned softly before gazing up at Rev.

“Hey you.” Dean smiled dopily up at the young man. Rev gave a relieved smile back before smacking Dean’s arm.

“I told you I would do it!” Rev scolded him, watching as Dean’s gaze wandered around the bathroom for a little bit. Dean chuckled and just patted Rev’s face tiredly.

“Yes but I had the opportunity and it needed to be done now, if we had waited any later there would be no stopping what is going to happen. There would be no stopping them.” Dean closed his eyes and Rev ran his fingers through his hair. He looked up at Sam and smiled softly.

“Can you help me get him back to bed? His going to be out for a few hours.” Sam nodded and awkwardly slipped into the bathroom around Rev. He knelt and gently picked Dean up into his arms, Rev slid back away from the door to give Sam easier access out. As Sam carried Dean back to his bed Bobby appeared looking at them both confused.

“What’s going on?” he inquired as Sam tucked Dean back into bed. Rev sighed, before motioning towards the older man.

“Idiot over there decided to teleport to himself now and warn him before coming back here. He keeps forgetting that he’s no longer as strong as he once was and that teleporting cause more harm than good. Don’t worry. It’s just a spell not some horrible mutation or anything.” Rev explained to them. Sam stared at Rev.

“Who are you?” Sam asked, more confused on who this guy was. Rev just laughed and shrugged.

“If it helps, I’m friends with Death. Cool guy. Good taste in food.”

“Not at all.” Sam replied, causing Rev to laugh.

“It’s alright. I’m going to go finish those pancakes.” 

~~

Leviathan watched as the others ripped into the flesh of a young woman. She had stopped screaming a while ago and even then Leviathan didn’t seem to care. He hadn’t been feeling right since just after Dean realized he was pregnant. The other leviathans had been happy for him and thus the celebration and feasting but Leviathan still felt off. Are you still in me? Leviathan asked himself as he thought of the angel whose body he stole.

“Is there something wrong brother?” asked a young female with blood slowly dripping down her chin. She walked over to the large chair he was sitting on, which over saw the feasting, and sat down on his lap. He glared at her and half wished that his consort was here with him but instead he cooled his glare.

“Nothing is wrong. Just deciding where we will be striking next.” He hummed and leaned his head back against the chair. The girl pouted as she was ignored but was quickly drawn away from Leviathan when someone offered her a finger. But Leviathan’s lap was quickly filled again by another man.

“Can I get you anything? Flesh, blood, or maybe even sex?” The man asked, smiling coyly at Leviathan.

“I have a consort now. I no longer have a need for you. But I do want something. A hellhound pup.” The man looked at Leviathan confused.

“A demon’s hellhound? Why? Those creatures are disgusting.” Leviathan grinned and patted the man’s head before shoving him off his lap.

“Just do it and stop questioning me you little bitch.” Leviathan growled. “I’ll return once you’ve gotten one. Otherwise continue taking higher positions. Go for political positions. Make me proud.” Leviathan smiled as they all bowed to him just before he left. Leviathan reappeared again in the bedroom where Dean was fast asleep. He went over to the corpse of the man he killed early and picked it up and moved it away from Dean. He placed the corpse in one of the flower beds and left it there to decompose. He didn’t want Dean to become sick from any diseases that he might get if the body was left in the room.

“No!” Leviathan suddenly shouted as he doubled over in pain. It was intense and centered in his head. He could seem to stop the pain and couldn’t even figure out the cause of it. He clutched and pulled at his hair but even that didn’t seem to help stop the pain. Just before the pain suddenly stopped a voice all too familiar and yet different spoke to him; “Leave my vessel…NOW!”


	5. Chapter 5

“Rev?” The young man looked up he had very noticeable bags under his eyes a clear sign of his lack of sleep. Next to him Dean was thrashing in his bed, his hand occasionally reaching out as if searching for someone. “What are you still doing up?” Sam asked, standing in front of Rev again like earlier in the morning.

“His nightmares, I always know when he has them. Fortunately he’ll only have to suffer through them for a couple more nights.” Rev turned his gaze back to Dean. “He keeps looking for him.” He whispered softly.

“Looking for who?”

“Leviathan, never really gave him a different name.” Rev laughed bitterly before looking up at Sam again. “If you’re wondering, I am Leviathan’s child…technically. Sadly my father’s struggle with his insanity didn’t make him realize that I have Grace and a connection to my true father. Funny thing is, I still love Leviathan as my own father. He was kind and caring when he wasn’t paranoid that Castiel was still in him.” Sam resisted the urge to ask questions as Rev sniffled and wiped his eyes. “It doesn’t matter though. Once the full moon rises we can start putting our plan into action and prevent our future.” Rev smiled bitterly to himself at that and stood. “If I could, I would save all three of them…Good night Sam.” Rev left the room, leaving behind a very confused Sam. Sam just rubbed his head, not really bothering to think who Rev’s other parent was, as he stared down at the still sleeping Dean. His suspected that Dean was Rev’s father but was not completely sure if it was true or not. Sam just hoped that time would tell and that maybe if Rev didn’t keep so much to himself that he might actually relax while he was here. Sam sighed softly before turning and heading back to his bed. It wouldn’t do him any good to start worrying too much now.

~~

Dean awoke to two strong arms wrapping around him from behind. He tensed up at first but calmed almost instantly when he caught Leviathan’s scent. He hummed as a hand rested on his stomach and gently rubbed it.

“It’ll be a boy.” He heard whispered in his ear. Dean was startled as he heard the voice that whispered in his ear. It wasn’t Leviathan’s higher pitched voice but the gruff voice of Castiel.

“Cas.” He moaned softly as the hand started to travel down his body. Castiel kissed the back of Dean’s neck as he slipped his hand into Dean’s pants. Dean felt Cas press up tightly against his back, making Dean aware of his own erection. Dean began panting in pleasure as Castiel began to slowly stroke and squeeze his cock. “I should have told you my feelings before Dean. I love you.” Castiel whimpered as Castiel teasingly rubbed the head of his cock, using his pre-come as a lubricant. Dean wanted to turn around and tell Castiel his feelings but was stopped as Castiel rubbed his head again. Instead, Dean’s hand joined Castiel’s around his cock and guided the angel at how fast or slow he wanted it. After a while Dean withdrew his hand and Castiel took complete control. He picked up speed and with twisting his wrist, trying to give Dean as much pleasure as possible. It didn’t take long after that for Dean to orgasm. He lay against Castiel, feeling a warm, wet spot on his ass, he moaned softly as Castiel placed one more kiss on his neck.

“I love you too, Castiel.” Dean said, finally managing to roll over. He gave a sad amused smile as he noticed that Castiel had fallen asleep. Dean smiled softly, stroking Castiel’s face gently. He watched Castiel sleep for awhile before closing his eyes, planning on joining Castiel in sleep when he felt the body next to him startle awake. Dean slowly opened his eyes slowly again to see a confused look on Castiel’s face.

“How?” came Leviathan’s voice instead of Castiel’s. Dean felt a stab of pain in his chest as he realized that it was no longer Castiel. After a moment of thinking Leviathan shrugged and pulled Dean closer to him. “Hello Lovely.” He grinned and roughly kissed Dean. Dean slowly responded to Leviathan before resting a hand on the other’s chest and gentle shoved him, making the other pull away reluctantly.

“I want to go for a walk.” Dean said while Leviathan kissed his neck. Leviathan sighed and nodded, letting Dean slip from his arms and out of the bed. Moaning, Dean stretched his sore and tire body out. He hissed as his ass gave him a little trouble from stretching but it eased after a little bit. Dean gasped when he turned around and suddenly found Leviathan standing behind him.

“I’ll leave you to the gardens. When you’re done come back inside. I have something to give you.” Dean hated to admit it to himself but he was kind of excited to see what Leviathan had to give to him.

“What is it?”

“I’m not saying. Now go get some fresh air.” He kissed Dean again and sent him on his way. When Dean left the room, Leviathan growled and gripped his head. “Whatever you are…I will get rid of you.”

~~

Sam and Bobby were sitting at the kitchen table with Rev, who had just finished making breakfast, when Dean stumbled in with an almost panicked look on his face.

“Full moon tonight!” He stated more towards Rev then the others. Rev snorted and pointed towards the other plate of food.

“Thanks for the obvious Dad. Now eat before I force feed you.” Rev said with a pleasant smile on his face.

“I knew it!” Sam exclaimed drawing everyone’s attention to him. He was grinning triumphantly at the other in the room. “Rev is Dean and Leviathan’s son!” Sam pointed at the bemused looking Rev. Bobby gave Sam a strange look.

“How is that even possible?” Bobby asked, Sam looked like he was going to reply but then deflated when he realized he had no explanation.

“I can explain!” Dean said with a grin, but before he could begin Rev started to cough. It wasn’t any normal cough but one that sounded like he was coughing up a lung. Rev quickly stood and made his way to the kitchen sink which he leaned against it as he continued to cough and hack into his hand, he was almost unable to breathe and there was hardly a break between coughs. Dean went to Rev and rubbed his back while pouring him a glass of water. After what seemed like forever before Rev was able to take a shaky, wheezy breath.

“Good boy, drink this then go lay down. You’ll need all your strength tonight.” Rev slowly nodded, taking the glass into his hand which was slightly covered in blood and took a small sip from it. When Dean turned around to rest against the counter he was surprised to see Bobby and Sam standing in the doorway, looking on with concern for Rev. Dean mentally scowled to himself before plastering on a smile. “He’ll be fine! This just happens sometimes! He’ll be better in no time!” He reassured the other men. They looked skeptical until Rev turned around, looking a bit better then when he was coughing.

“He’s right. I’ll be fine. I just need to rest.” Rev pushed off from the sink and started for his bed but would have fallen had Sam not been quick enough to catch him. Rev blushed in embarrassment as his weakness but allowed Sam to help him to his bed. Bobby turned to Dean after they left and gave him a stern look.

“What exactly is wrong with him?”

“Just a disease that was recently created by humans to target Leviathans, it works but slowly. Sadly it’s very painful, it even affected my children. None have died yet but fortunately none were as bad as Rev.” Dean shrugged. “He’ll be fine. If anything it’ll be a few more years before it kills him. He heals too quickly.” He smiled and rested a hand on Bobby’s shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Bobby’s expression didn’t change as Dean left him alone to think. So many questions were running through Bobby’s head that he wasn’t even really sure where to begin. One thing was for sure. Bobby wanted to know exactly what this future Dean was hiding from them. Neither Sam nor Bobby had been able to get any information out of the pair expect that they had a plan to save Dean and stop the Leviathans. They also knew that there was sort of ritual that would be taking place tonight but they weren’t sure what it was for and how it could help them. Bobby felt greatly troubled by all this. He had to talk to Sam again to see if Rev had exposed anything else about the future.

~~

Leviathan grinned as he took the small hellhound from the other man. The man flinched for moment when he was sure he would get hit but all he got was a smile.

“Very good. Now leave. I don’t want him to see you.” The other scowled but did as he was told. Leviathan made a mental note to punish him later but for now he had a gift to give to his beloved consort. Speaking of his human, he heard the door open from outside as Dean slowly approached their bedroom. Carefully Dean opened the door until he saw Leviathan sitting on the bed with his hands behind his back. “How was your walk?”

Dean shrugged, “Good, sun hurt my eyes for a little bit but they adjusted quickly enough.” He cocked his head to the side as he noticed Leviathan hiding something. “What…?” Dean started to ask but decided against it.

“It’s a gift,” he pulled out the hellhound and held it out to Dean. “For you.” He smiled as Dean slowly approached the pup. He gently stroked the pups head and smiled when it gave a happy bark.

“What breed is it?” Dean asked, still petting the pup. He wouldn’t let himself gush over the dog even though he had wanted one since he was a child.

“It a Hellhound pup, thus why it can be perceived by the human eye.” Leviathan frowned when Dean jerked back as if the pup had bit him. Leviathan set the pup onto the floor. It sat there for a moment looking lost and confused before it’s gaze back on to Dean and whimpering happily.

“No! Get it away from me!” Dean backed up against a wall as the pup followed after him. “No. This is my gift to you. You’ll stay in this room with it until you learn to love it.” Leviathan growled, pissed off that Dean was afraid of his gift. He left and locked the door and listened for a moment as Dean tried the door then began talking to the hellhound, telling it to stay away from him. Leviathan began to wonder why Dean didn’t like the hellhound as he walked into the living room.

“He was killed by them and another one killed his friend.” A voice in his head said. Leviathan’s eyes narrowed and he snarled, gripping his head.

“Leave me!” He growled at the voice.

“Never.” came the calm reply of the voice. Leviathan felt like screaming but instead grew hungry. He gazed back at the door that led to the bedroom before disappearing to ease his hunger.

~~

The moon rose full and yellow in the dark night sky. Rev stood alone in the middle of field, a circle of bones surrounding him as he began to chant. The ancient language flowed easily from Rev until the very end. The young man waited for a moment until an all too familiar figure appeared before him.

“Hello Revival. It’s been awhile.” Rev grinned at the other man before replying, “Hello Death. I’ve come to collect on a few favors.”

~~


	6. Chapter 6

It didn’t take Dean long to realize that this hellhound had no idea where it was and began to whimper and howl in sadness, not liking the fact that it was lost. Dean felt some sympathy for the pup, being in almost the same situation, and picked up the up mid howl. He cradled it against his chest and stroked its head. The hound calmed almost immediately and nuzzled its face into Dean’s armpit. Dean laughed and realized that the hounds that the other demons used must have been raised to kill. Perhaps, he thought to himself, I can raise this one to help me. Maybe we can get away from here together. He smiled to himself at this before sitting down on the bed, the pup snuggling deeper into his arms. After waiting for a good hour to be let out, Dean decided to begin his hound’s training.

“I’m going to name you Sabbath.” The pup just snorted, looking up at Dean tiredly before closing its eyes again. After spending the next few hours teaching Sabbath the basics such as sit and stay he heard Leviathan return and unlock the door but not enter the room. Feeling a bit uneasy he picked up Sabbath and slowly went searching for Leviathan. He found the other man sitting in the living room flipping through the channels.

“Leviathan?” Dean asked. Leviathan blinked and looked over at Dean, a large grin breaking out across his face.

“Lovely! Come join me!” He waved Dean over before patting the spot right next to him. Dean came around and sat down beside Leviathan. He was immediately pulled onto the other man’s lap and forced to rest against Leviathan’s chest. Dean didn’t put up much of a protest and only whined a little bit as Sabbath climbed out of Dean’s arms to go looking around. After a bit Leviathan finally settled on a channel and began to stroke Dean’s hair. For a moment Dean thought about asking Leviathan about what was going on with him but decided against it and just let the other’s petting of his hair lull him back to sleep.

~~

Death stared down at Rev for a while until he smiled and shook his head. “What is it that you want my dear Revival?” Rev smiled at Death but before he could speak he began to cough again, causing him to crumple to the ground. Death broke the bone circle easily enough and scooped Rev up into his arms. “Calm yourself.” He whispered into Rev’s ear. It seemed as if the words were magic as Rev calmed instantly.

“Thank you.” He said hoarsely, allowing Death to continue to hold him. “I need two angels brought back from the dead.” He managed to rasp out, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. Death took hold of his hand and stared intensely into Rev’s eyes.

“What shall I get in return?” Death inquired, staring down at the half human.

“My soul and that of my father’s if you wish.” Death laughed and shook his head.

“No, I will not take your soul. You will live; you’re too dear a friend to kill right now. Instead I shall call upon you again and tell you what I want I return.” Rev laughed and reached up, stroking Death’s face.

“If I didn’t know any better I would say that you loved me.”

“Maybe I do.” Rev smiled again and snorted.

“Then I would be very pleased/” Rev blushed and extracted himself from Death’s arms and stood. “Now…bring back Gabriel and Balthazar.”

~~

Bobby took a sip of his whiskey while reading over several summoning spells when Dean walked into the room. Neither man said anything for a bit before Dean sat down in the chair in front of Bobby’s desk.

“When I was pregnant with Rev you and Sam came to save me.” Bobby didn’t say anything but pushed his whiskey bottle forward. Dean pushed it back and shook his head. “Keep it. Just…let me talk.” He smiled shakily before taking a deep breath and continuing on. “I was very close to giving birth when the two of you came. Both Leviathan and I were very protective at that time. I tried to get the two of you under Leviathan’s protection but you both refused. I didn’t argue as Leviathan killed you. I even kind of enjoyed it.” Tears were falling from Dean’s eyes. It was a painful memory that he had been struggling with for years. Bobby took another swallow of whiskey before fixing Dean with one of his fatherly looks.

“Dean, that hasn’t happened here yet. Hell, we’re going to try and stop it. So don’t get all emotional over that crap now. Now man up!” Bobby took another swig and slammed his glass down. Dean watched him before smiling.

“I’ve missed you.” Dean laughed and stood while stretching. “I’m going to see if Rev is back. Once he’s back we’ll need to hit the road to make it in time.” Bobby looked at Dean confused.

“On time for what?” Dean grinned.

“Rev’s birthday of course!”

~~

Sam was sitting on a car staring up at the night sky with a beer in hand. His thoughts were wandering around, but always came back to one train of thought. He was alone. Sure he had his hallucinations of Lucifer and he had Bobby and Dean, when he’s not kidnapped and impregnated by a Leviathan, but that didn’t help with the fact that he did not have anyone to talk to and share stories with. He sighed deeply before taking a sip of his beer. He leaned back on the car he was laying on and continued to stare up at the sky. Before the Leviathan’s arrival Sam would have bet a million dollars that Dean was going to tell Castiel of his feelings but now that was never going to happen. It made Sam sad for his brother but secretly happy since he wouldn’t have been the only one alone. He smiled softly to himself as he thought back to a time before all of this Leviathan crap.

“What’s shaken’ moose?” Came a familiar voice off to the left of Sam. He frowned before propping himself up. Eyes widening he sat up quickly and just stared at the three figures standing before him.

“Wha-How?” Sam managed to gasp out before he found himself pulled into a passionate kiss.

~~

Pain, so much pain. The child! His baby! They can’t take it from him! He didn’t want them to take it away from him! Why can’t I open my eyes? LEVIATHAN! MY BABY!

Dean woke up with a scream, pain coming from his stomach where he found Leviathan’s hand resting there. A large grin was on his face as he stroked Dean’s belly. “Don’t worry love. He’s just growing inside you. His progresses will be quick and painful. I’m sorry Lovely. It will get easier with each birth.” Dean whimpered and nodded, curling into Leviathan more. Leviathan held Dean close and kissed his forehead softly. Sabbath sat at the edge of the couch and whined softly as it heard Dean give small cries of pain. The human’s stomach grew large and had to adjust quickly to the growth of the child. Slowly but surely the pain began to fade away and allowed Dean to relax back into Leviathan’s arms.

“I’m tired again.” Dean whispered, nuzzling Leviathan’s neck. He chuckled and rubbed Dean’s back.

“Sleep then Lovely.” Dean was already asleep again and drooling slightly.

~~

“Will it work?”

“Of course it will work! I made it myself. With this we’ll be able to know what they’re doing.”

“What if the Winchesters find out?”

“Let me handle them. I’ve dealt with them before. I’m sure Bobby wouldn’t mind seeing me again.” Laughter filled the darkness of the large room before fading away to nothing. Whatever had happened in this room left only blood and a feasting hound behind.


	7. Chapter 7

“Can’t keep it in your pants can you Gabriel?” Came a familiar British voice from behind the angel that had attached himself to Sam’s lips. Sam gasped for breath as Gabriel pulled away and smirked at Balthazar, who was standing behind him with this arms crossed. Sam blinked and stared as the two angels that seemed to be glaring at each other.

“Umm…What is going on?” Sam asked slowly as his mind came back into focus. Gabriel and Balthazar had their little stare off as Rev stood beside the playboy angel. “Rev? How the hell…weren’t they dead?” Rev chuckled and allowed the two angels argue amongst themselves. 

“I asked Death to bring them back. We’ll need them to rescue Castiel and Dean. All we need to do now is finish the spell and we’ll be good to go.” Rev smiled and sat on the car with Sam. Sam had been watching Balthazar and Gabriel argue until he mentioned Dean. Rev snagged Sam’s beer and took a drink of it.

“Hey!” Three voices said at once. Rev raised his eyebrow again at the two angels as they blushed and turned their gazes towards the ground. Rev handed Sam back his beer which he took back but was staring at Balthazar and Gabriel again. “Okay! Well if you two are going to fight over who gets to fuck Uncle Sam I’m going to go talk to my dad and see if he has done anything usefully.” Rev smiled at them all and jumped off the car, leaving behind a blushing Sam and two grinning angels.

Rev slowly made his way towards the house, occasionally stopping to spin under the star light. If anyone had seen him they would have believed that he was either drunk or high. A slight shuffling noise drew Rev’s attention away from the sky towards a group of cars. Rev gasped, “How? How did you get here?!”

~~

“Who is that?” Dean asked, leaning against Leviathan and trying to stay out of the way of the other leviathans. Both men were standing besides the fireplace in their living room which was currently filled with leviathans. Lev had called them all forth to meet Dean and acknowledge him as the bearer of the next generation; not saying that none of them would breed themselves. Being the bearer was just a fancy title for saying the child would be half human half leviathan.

“That’s Dick. He’s my second in command.” Dean nodded before frowning and looking at the other man.

“Why does everyone else have a name and you don’t?” He inquired. Leviathan chuckled and sipped his drink which was laced with blood.

“Because I am older than the rest and will not take the name of this vessel. I proudly wear the name Leviathan while the others take different names to recognize each other.” Leviathan tried to explain to Dean. The human still looked at him strange but shrugged and went back to scanning the room. “Basically they take the human names.” Dean smiled and chuckled; enjoying the fact that Leviathan went out of his way to explain their names to him. Leviathan wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist, placing his hand on Dean’s protruding stomach. It was still shocking to Dean at how fast the child was growing within him. He was excited for the arrival for the young one to raise and care for. If Castiel had been right then this child would be part angel as well as human instead of the human leviathan mix that Leviathan was expecting.

“What will we name him?” Dean asked, resting his head against Leviathan’s shoulder. The beast hummed and kissed the top of Dean’s head, which drew a glare from Dick towards Dean.

“When the child is born we will name him then.” Leviathan reassured Dean. The human didn’t say anything but stared down into his glass. He didn’t like being placated by the other and he was still coming to terms on his new feelings. He missed Sam but he felt…no needed to be around Leviathan. These feelings were getting on Dean’s nerves but he was slowly getting use to them. I wonder how their doing. Is Sam okay? Is Bobby taking care of him? These thoughts ran around his head repeated through the party as he was secluded from the leviathans. Leviathan was starting to go into over protective mood over small little things but that was fine with Dean. He was also in a highly protective mood which was normal when it came to Sam but unusual when it was about himself.

“What is it lovely?” Dean’s thoughts were interrupted by Leviathan. He smiled and kissed Leviathan softly before walking towards the garden door. Leviathan didn’t stop him but watched him until he was safely outside, more specifically his ass, and began to mingle with the others.

~~

Dean wandered around the gardens enjoying the fresh air and familiarity that the darkness brought back. He slowly made his way towards a small cement fountain that he had found earlier that day. Barking came from up a head, which wasn’t surprising since Leviathan had let Sabbath out earlier but was surprising was that there was someone else was there.

“Hello?” Dean called out. Damn, he wished he had a gun or a weapon at the point. He didn’t like going into situations like this without a weapon. As Dean approached the fountain he found Sabbath running back with a stick in his mouth towards the person.

“Hello Dean.” A familiar accented voice came from the fountain. Dean stared shocked at the sight of the King of Hell playing fetch with Dean’s hellhound. Dean stopped a few feet away from Crowley and just stared at the Demon.

“How did you find me?” This confused Dean since he believed that no one could find him as he was with Leviathan. Crowley chuckled and patted Sabbath’s head as he took the stick from him and tossed it again.

“You have a hellhound. Did you forget who trains them?” Crowley asked as Sabbath ran over to Dean with the stick in his mouth. Dean smiled down at the pup and patted his head before awkwardly picking him up and holding him against his chest.

“So you found me because you knew where Sabbath was?” Dean asked, cocking his head just like Castiel use to do.

“Well, not exactly. One of my pups went missing and I’ve been tracking it down. Found out a leviathan had taken it and traced it to here. I was surprised when I looked inside that fancy house there to see Dean Winchester, pregnant and snuggled up with Castiel in sea of leviathans.” Crowley grinned at Dean. He glared at the demon, not liking his attitude.

“Actually that was a Leviathan in Castiel’s body and apparently he got the hellhound for me as a present.” Crowley nodded and watched as Dean sat down on the stone bench beside the fountain, the pup snuggled up against Dean’s protruding stomach.

“Interesting, but I must say congrats on the little buddle! What do Sam and Bobby think of all this?” Crowley asked, motioning his arm towards the mansion.

“They don’t. Leviathan grabbed me and released the others after. Castiel is still trapped within the body.”

Crowley smirked and stood in front of Dean. “How unfortunate for the poor bugger, that’s what happens when you’re greedy. Now, back to business, give me the pup and I’ll be on my merry way and you can go back to being the bitch to some leviathan.” Crowley hadn’t been expecting the sudden punch in the face nor the force behind the punch.

“Don’t you dare insult me!” Dean growled, instincts taking over the moment he was insulted. Crowley groaned and rubbed his jaw, glaring at Dean.

“Now that wasn’t nice.” He threw up his hands as Dean growled again which made Sabbath, whom had been dropped onto the ground as Dean stood to punch Crowley, growl as well. “Fine, keep the pup.” Dean continued to glare but relaxed a bit.

“Don’t call me a bitch.”

“As you wish princess.” Crowley mockingly bowed. Dean sat back down on the bench with a soft sigh. He twitched a little bit as he felt Crowley still staring at him.

“What?” He snapped, looking back up at Crowley.

“Well I figured you might want to ask something.” Dean just raised an eyebrow, not completely understanding him. “Aren’t you going to ask me to give a very touching message to your brother about being kidnapped and needing rescue like a damsel in distress?”

“No, but could you tell them I’m fine and that I do need their help?” Crowley frowned at Dean’s less than stellar reply. The king of hell was expecting more than that from the older Winchester. This almost not caring reaction was a little bit disturbing to the demon.

“Fine I will, but I’m not going to be happy about it. Take good care of that pup or else I’ll have your hide.” With that Crowley disappeared, leaving Dean and Sabbath lone in the garden.

~~

Bobby was packing to hit the road while waiting for Rev to return and Sam to come back inside. He was all ready packing up the impala when a sudden throat clearing drew his attention away. Bobby turned with one of the guns he was packing and aimed it at the intruder.

“Now, now Bobby, that’s no way to treat a guess.” Future Dean chuckled before placing his own bag on the bed next to Bobby’s.

“Jesus boy, don’t scare me like that!” Bobby huffed as he stuffed the gun back into his bag. Dean laughed and patted Bobby on the back.

“It’s cool. Rev is back and I’ve backed Sam a bag. Once all of them get back inside we can hit the road.” Bobby just watched as Dean fussed with the bags for a moment before lifting them up and carrying them to the car.

“Well now that’s interesting.” Bobby groaned and turned towards the voice, knowing this time it wasn’t a threat.

“What the hell do you want Crowley?” The demon smirked from where he was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. Bobby allowed himself a moment to take in the appearance of the king of hell. Crowley had a nice beard going and looked a little disheveled but otherwise he was still wearing one his tailored suits. Crowley smirked as Bobby took in his appearance and gave the hunter his own appraisal.

“Looking good there Bobby. Been working out?” He chuckled, intentionally ignoring Bobby’s question. When he noticed Bobby’s scowl he grinned, “Okay. I came to tell you where Dean is but apparently you already seem to know since, correct me if I’m wrong, you have a future version of Dean helping you.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I just saw your Dean, not all that long ago. Did you know he was pregnant?” Bobby choked on air and looked at Crowley with disbelieving eyes.

“Pregnant? Now?”

“Yes, and by the looks of it he’s about five months along. Leviathans, they bred so damn fast.” Crowley chuckled but stopped as he was shoved tighter against the doorway.

“You damn well better not be lying to me.” Bobby growled which sent shivers up Crowley’s spine. Truth be told, the king of hell held a torch for the old hunter, even if he didn’t like to admit it. Fortunately for Bobby that means that he wouldn’t hurt Bobby.

“I’m not.” Bobby mentally sighed in relief. Although he was very aware that Dean was alive he couldn’t help but worry about him. Future Dean had been getting on his nerves with the lack of information sharing but now that Crowley was here with information, he had to know it.

“Good. Now tell me where he is and how he is doing.” 

~~

“Hello Revival.” Rev backed up into a nearby car, staring at the figure on top of the pile of cars. He was conflicted on whether to be please or afraid of what this person’s presence here meant. He didn’t know what to do with Sam and the angels nearby, not wanting them to be aware of the man standing before him. Taking a deep breath Rev turned his gaze up to the man on top of the cars, locking eyes with him.

“Father.”

~~

A scream pierced the air, forcing the three previously preoccupied angels to turn their attention towards the house. Balthazar frowned and placed the beer bottle he had stolen from Sam down on the car again.

“What the hell was that?” Gabriel asked as lifted his head up from the crook of Sam’s neck. He had managed to tuck himself behind Sam and snuggle up close to the young Winchester. Sam had tried to get him off but gave up after a little while. Right now Sam removed Gabriel’s arms from around his waist and stood from the hood of the car.

“It was a scream, but who…” Sam trailed off as his eyes widened. “Rev!”


	8. Chapter 8

Bobby had to sit down on his bed after listening to everything Crowley had to tell him about Dean. The demon was leaning against his dresser with a tumbler of scotch in his hand which he was currently taking a sip from. “You aren’t lying are you?”

Crowley smiled, “Why would I lie to you love? Also, this is too good to not tell you about.” He chuckled, watching as the old hunter paled.

“Idjit. Whoever thought that you could go out and get him knocked up.” He muttered more to himself than the demon. Crowley moved away from the dresser and settled himself next to Bobby on the bed, ignoring the concept of personal space.

“Will it help if I tell you that he seemed happy, being pregnant?” Bobby glared and scowled at the other man. “Fine, I couldn’t really tell. I just knew he wasn’t too happy to see me is all.” That got a smiled from the old hunter, pleasing the demon greatly. “Well I suppose I should be going back to Hell. Got minions to torture and all that rot.” He made a move to leave but was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

“Wait.”

~~

A familiar trench coat was wrapped around Rev as he stared at the body on the ground. His father stood beside him with his arms around his shoulder. There was no longer a head to the body since Rev’s father had consumed it to protect him.

“I don’t completely understand what this is but…I think I understand the basics.” He turned his attention back to the paper that was placed into his hands just moments after the attack. His father nodded and stroked his hair. “Do you really need to leave so soon?”

“Yes. I’m sorry Rev.” Chapped lips brushed against the man’s forehead. The young man nodded and clenched his fist around the paper. “Sorry about this.” The last thing could vividly remember was the pain in the back of his head before he collapsed to the ground.

~~

Sam raced through the junk yard, trying to reach Rev as fast as he could. Balthazar and Gabriel were following after him closely, neither of the angels wanting to the man to enter into this unknown danger by himself. “Rev!” Sam shouted, bursting into another clearing nearest the house to find the young man collapsed on the ground. He was shocked by the sight of an all too familiar trench coat wrapped around his body. “Rev?” he asked, kneeling down next to him. The man moaned and grabbed the back of his head.

“Ouch, that really hurt.” He grumbled, pulling his hand away to stare at the blood covering his hand. “That bastard could have warned me.” He grumbled, staring intently at the blood. Sam reached behind the other’s head, prodding the wound gently. This caused the man to hiss and try and move away from him. “Stop! Don’t touch it!” He whined, glaring at the youngest Winchester. Balthazar chuckled at the expression on Rev’s face.

“Calm down kiddo. I’ll heal you in a second.” Gabriel said as he stood above the corpse, examining it. Rev huffed but forced a smile on his face as Sam began to ask him questions about what had happened to him.

“Give him a break Sammy.” Dean entered the clearing, approaching with a knife drawn at his side. Sam stood, letting Rev groan and prod his own wound while he turned to his brother from the future.

“Did you see anyone that way?” He asked, glancing at the angels whom were on edge, watching Dean and slowly putting themselves in front of Sam. Dean shook his head and sheathed his knife.

“No. Rev…that coat…was it him?” Rev looked at the coat around him and stood carefully, gratefully taking the helping hand that was offered to him by Gabriel. The archangel healed Rev with a simple touch to the forehead which got him a small smile in return.

“I can’t tell you that father, because I myself am unsure of whom I actually was talking to. It was like…it was both Castiel and Leviathan.” His eyes unfocused as he began to remember what he read on the paper before his father knocked him out.

“That’s fine my dear. Now, shall we get going? We want to make it in time.” He smiled once at everyone before turning around and heading back towards the house. Balthazar frowned as he watched Dean walk away.

“Well that was strange.” He commented, crossing his arms over his chest, still looking in the direction that Dean had gone off in.

“Which part? The one where that’s Dean from the future or the fact that he isn’t completely human anymore?” Gabriel asked approaching the other angel with a candy bar in his hand. Sam went over to Rev and calmly began to check him over for more wounds or injuries even though he knew that Gabriel had healed him.

“Both. It just seems strange.” He shrugged and looked back at the other men, a smile spreading across his face.

“We need to go. Stopping worrying about my father, he’s my responsibility. Just…don’t think too much about it.” Rev smiled and started to follow his father’s path to the house, leaving the two angels and Sam alone once again.

“He’s hiding something.” Balthazar stated, looking at the archangel whom was happily chewing away at his candy bar. Sam just sighed and approached them, rubbing his forehead with the hope that his head ache would get worse than it already was.

“Oh yeah, but who cares! He brought up back. Normally I would say let’s find out but right now…we have a deal to complete.” Gabriel stared at this brother intently, making sure that the younger angel understood that they couldn’t do anything but do as they agreed to do. “Now come on! You heard the men! We got to hit the road!” He marched off and was quickly followed by the angel the hunter both exchanging worried looks.

~~

Dean was curled up on the couch, watching the news about Dick and his rising campaign agenda. One of his hands was slowly stroking his stomach. The baby was kicking more recently as he progressed further along in the pregnancy. Leviathan had gone off to deal with some issues with their world taking over plan. Sabbath was curled up on the ground at his feet while he watch, a little put out as he was rejected from sitting on the couch with Dean. Another kick from the baby had Dean shifting and resettling his weight.

“Calm down little one. Nothing too exciting on the news.” He chuckled, his hand never stopping the slow stroke of his stomach. “There is nothing exciting to do.” He frowned at that thought. Normally if he was relaxing anywhere as fancy as this place he would have cracked open a beer and be watching Dr. Sexy M.D. but neither seemed appealing to him.

Sabbath whined and placed his head on the edge of the couch, looking up at him with his adorable puppy eyes. Dean just smiled and petted him with his free hand. “I’m sorry boy but I don’t want you trying to climb in my lap and accidentally hurting the baby.” The hell hound just whined pathetically which Dean began to ignore after a few minutes. He started to nodded off, being lulled asleep by the almost monotone voices of the news reporters when a loud bang came from the front door startling Dean back into awareness. Sabbath growled and ran off to face the intruder. Just seconds later Dean could hear a yelp and a thud.

“Sabbath!” He tried to stand quickly but found himself unable to because of his swollen belly. “Damnit.” He cursed, managing to finally push himself up but at a slower rate. A deep chuckle could be heard from the doorway to the front of the house which made Dean freeze. He was alone in the house and unarmed. This was not a good situation as he slowly turned to face the intruder.


	9. Chapter 9

Crowley smiled happily as he lay against the hunter’s chest, his hand continuously stroking the man’s stomach. The older hunter grunted but didn’t make a move to stop the demon. Both men were naked from the waist down.

“Bloody hell pet, we should have done that a long time ago.” He purred, kissing the hunter’s bearded cheek. Bobby found himself silently agreeing with the demon as he pulled him into another kiss. When they separated the demon had a content grin on his face his face even as Bobby slipped out of the bed, searching for his pants. The demon rolled into the spot that Bobby just left and inhaled deeply, taking in as much of the hunter’s scent as he could.

“Stay here if you want. I’ve got to hit the road with the boys.” The only response he got was a grunt which made him chuckle as he buckled his pants, grabbed his bags and slipped out of the room.

~~

Dean stared at the intruder, his instincts telling him to turn and run away from the man. Just as he was about to act on those instincts he was grabbed and thrown onto the couch. He struggled to sit up, thankful that he had landed on his back. The man laughed as he approached the couch, slowly taking off his tie.

“What do you want Dick?” He leaned his back against the arm of the couch, wanting to put some distance away from the leviathan.

“You, I want to understand why the strongest of us all would want with a pathetic human like you.” He tossed his coat jacket off to the side somewhere. He climbed on top of Dean, forcing the other’s legs apart. Dean struggled under the leviathan but was forced to submit when the creature placed a blade to his stomach.

“If you keep struggling then you’re going to find yourself missing a child.” He threatened. One hand ripping off Dean’s pants then working his own open. Dean didn’t bother to hold back a scream as the creature forced himself into Dean without any preparation. He didn’t go easy on Dean, thrusting into the helpless, pregnant man hard and fast, not bothering to make the human feel any pleasure. Tears were running down Dean’s face as he was forced to listen and feel this man, no monster, moan while fucking him.

“Leviathan…Castiel…” Dean cried out for, wanting the man to come and save him. A loud groan came from Dick’s mouth followed by the feel of hot cum in his channel signaled the leviathan’s orgasm. He finally felt the blade leave his stomach as well as the cock from his body.

“I think I understand now.” Dick laughed, fixing himself and leaving Dean on the couch. Sabbath still didn’t return to Dean, making the man cry harder until he heard Leviathan return home.

~~

Somehow they all fit into the impala. Rev ended up sitting in Balthazar’s lap for the ride which seemed to please Balthazar greatly. Logically he could have sat between Sam and his father but Rev had decided against it. No one made any comment as Rev squirmed in the playboy angel’s lap, giggling at the man when said man’s hands found ticklish spots.

“You’re lucky he’s not mated.” Dean smiled, looking in the rearview mirror. Balthazar raised an eyebrow back at Dean, curious to know why it was such a factor. The man chuckled, “His mate would probably kill you. Those that mate with leviathans become rather possessive.” This caused Balthazar to draw his hands away from Rev, causing him to pout.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t have casual sex.” Smirking at the snarky angel, as he placed his hands on his hips as best as he could.

The trip was supposed to take about two days. On the way they only needed to make one detour before they reached where present Dean was. Bobby refused to talk to anyone after Gabriel made a comment before they headed out on the road. Rev leaned forwards and stared out of the front of the car.

“You should slow down. There is someone in the road up ahead.” Rev warned, eyes still transfixed ahead, which brought Dean’s eyes toward the front. Dean sucked in a deep breath, shocked as they slowed and stopped before the familiar form of Castiel. “Papa!” Rev smiled happily.

“I’m confused.” Gabriel stage whispered to Sam, causing the taller man to shake his head as both Dean and Rev quickly abandoned the car.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean cradled Sabbath against himself outside as Leviathan raged around inside of the house. The hellhound was fortunately was not dead but he did not wake yet. When Leviathan had come back to find Dean the way he was, he had helped him to bath himself before suggesting that he go and find Sabbath while he dealt the situation. He heard words like “Bibbing” and “Eat himself” come from the house as Leviathan shouted at other leviathans. He felt a jolt in his arms as Sabbath came around, whining softly. He sighed in relief and stroked the hound’s head as he watched his mate through the sliding glass door.

“What happened?” Crowley asked, having appeared right behind Dean. He jumped a bit, turning towards the other man. He raised an eyebrow at the disheveled appearance of Crowley. Crowley smirked and shrugged. “Had a tumble in the sheets, didn’t want to change yet.” He smiled and turned his attention back to the scene in the house.

“He found out I was raped, by Dick, a leviathan.” Dean stood with Sabbath in his arms, the hound still limp from whatever Dick did to him. Crowley frowned but continued to watch the ranting and yelling leviathan.

“I’m sorry…” Crowley trailed off, unsure if he should say more. Dean just shrugged and clutched his hound closer.

“I’m fine…sort of. I just…” He sighed, burying his face into the soft fur in his arms. “I just want to be held by him.” He mumbled.

“I suppose that’s understandable.” Crowley moved closer. “I thought I should warn you that your brother is on his way.” He watched Dean carefully for his reaction and took major note when there was no reaction. “Dean?”

“DEAN!” Came a shout in the house that pulled the pregnant human forward. Dean paused and turned, smiling at Crowley.

“Maybe they’ll be here in time for the baby’s birth.” Crowley could only watch as Dean waddled into the house, soon to be swooped up into Leviathan’s arms.

~~

Bobby had pulled the car off to the side of the road after Rev and Dean stepped out of the car. Dean was gesturing wildly at the figure as Rev seemed to be playing the middle made between the two. Sam, Gabriel and Balthazar watched from the back. Gabriel plastered himself against Sam’s side, snuggling against him more than watching what was happening on the road.

“Should we do something?” Balthazar asked, just before Dean was shoved away by Castiel.

“Yes.” Bobby grunted as he got out of the car, quickly followed by the others.

“Stop it! Please! Father!” Rev begged, clutching at Dean’s shirt. Castiel stood behind Rev, not bothering to make a move.

“Fine.” Dean shrugged his son off as he glared over his shoulder at Castiel.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked as he stood beside Dean. Rev was the one to quickly address them before his parents could speak.

“It’s Castiel…completely and fully. He’s from the future. Like myself. Father is…not pleased with it, mostly because it means that Leviathan is dead.” Rev looked a little sad when he said so.

“I’m sorry?” Sam half asked, not really sure if he felt bad for finally have at least one normal-ish Castiel back.

“Welcome back brother!” Balthazar said, wrapping his arms around Castiel and hugging him tightly. Castiel hugged him back before pushing himself away from Balthazar.

“Thank you. Now if you will please just listen to me. I need to take you all to Dean of this time now. The child will be coming sooner than last time. Events have changed and I fear for both Dean and Rev’s lives.” Gabriel took in his younger brother’s serious expression and nodded.

“When will Rev be arriving?” Castiel pulled out his phone then looked back up at them all.

“Within the next hour he will be going into labor.”

~~

Dean flinched and grabbed his stomach. He felt weird. He looked around the kitchen, having been left there as Leviathan went to deal with Dick.

“Is anyone here?!” He called out, slowly making his way to the living room to the couch. He hated his body feeling this way, round and unstable. There was a wet feeling running down his legs, making him blush and believe that he had pissed himself. When he looked down he noticed that the water did not come from where it should have. “ANYONE?! HELP!” Dean cried, panicking as he sat down on the couch just in time for pain to run through his body. A leviathan stuck his head through the door way before quickly walking out and pulling out his phone.

“Castiel.” Dean whimpered, arms wrapping around his stomach. Tears slowly slide down his cheeks as he removed his pants, having not bothered with underwear while pregnant. Sabbath came running into the room and barked worriedly up at Dean. Another contraction came caused to cry out again, making Sabbath bark louder and whine. When the contraction passed Dean looked around the room to see several very familiar faces and one strange one. “How?” Dean asked, looking between everyone until his eyes landed on Castiel.

The strange man smiled and knelt down beside Dean on the couch. “It’s going to be okay Dean. We’re here to help you through this.” Castiel knelt next to him and took Dean’s hand.

“You’ll be fine. Our child will be fine.” He smiled and kissed the held hand. Dean nodded, still panting from the last contraction.

“Where’s Leviathan?” The man and Castiel exchanged looks before the stranger stood and walked over to the older version of Dean. Had Dean not seen the older him long ago he would have been freaked out. At this moment he was too busy having another contraction as people was ordered to go fetch things. “Where?” He grunted, lying back on the couch limply.

“He’s dealing with Dick right now. He’ll be back soon.” Dean smiled and spread his legs as instructed by Gabriel. “Rest now Dean. We’ll take care of this.” Castiel whispered into his ear right before Dean was knocked out.

~~

It was truly annoying having to deal with a leviathan that was a major part of their plan. Smoke was filling the air. Soaking a leviathan in borax was an enjoyable sight when it wasn’t you who was in pain. His phone rang which dragged him away from the sight of Dick soaking in borax.

“Yes?” He snapped, still pretty pissed off at what happened to him earlier. His eyes widened and a grin broke out on his face as he was told Dean was going into labor. He hung up without saying anything and turned back to the room filled with leviathans.

“Alright boys! Pack up! We have a baby one the way!” He smiled and headed out of the door towards his car. It was time to meet his heir.


	11. Chapter 11

Leviathan stepped into the silent house and he immediately knew something was wrong. He raised his hand to pause his guards as he took in the stillness of the mansion.

“Dean?” He called, taking a whiff of the air. He snarled and immediately headed towards the living room. There on the couch was a passed out leviathan, the one that Leviathan had ordered to watch after Dean. “Where is he?! Find him!” he calmly ordered, his body visibly shaking in anger. The guards quickly raced from the building, each pulling out their cell phones and getting into contact with others around the country.

~~

The room was cold but not in a bad way. Dean blinked slowly as he woke to the room his hand immediately going towards his stomach. It was once again flat which caused even more panic.

“He’s right here Dean.” The familiar gruff voice helped to settle the panic as he propped himself onto his elbows to see his child in the angel’s arms.

“How?” his voice was scratchy and rough from being in such a deep sleep. Castiel handed the child over to Dean whom happily cradled him against his chest.

“I’m going to assume that you are referring to me being an angel and not a leviathan and not how you gave birth to a healthy baby boy.” Dean chuckled and nodded in affirmative as his son fussed against him. “I’m not actually your Castiel. I’m from the future and I’m not the only one. I managed to finally kill the leviathan within me and came to this time to collect my own Dean and his son.”

“So…Doesn’t this change your future?” Castiel had settled himself down on the bed next to Dean.

“It does. Hopefully for the better, for now you need to rest. You and umm…” Dean looked at his child.

“I think I’ll name him…What is he named now?”

“Revival, Rev for short.” Dean’s face scrunched up as he son started to fuss loudly, his eyes filling with tears. Dean chuckled and accepted the bottle that Castiel made appear.

“Thank you.” He chuckled again as his son latched onto the nipple and began to feed happily. “I don’t think I’ll name him that. I might call him Rev cause that just sounds cool but otherwise no. Any suggestions?” Castiel looked startled as he gazed down at the content baby in Dean’s arms.

“Ekon. I would have named our first child Ekon.”

“Ekon. Weird but I kinda like it. Does it mean anything?” a soft smile graced Castiel’s lips as he leaned forward and stroked the baby’s face.

“It means Strong. For that is what he is. He’s strong and does what needs to be done.” 

“Ekon Rev Winchester… I like the sound of that.”

~~

“It’s almost time,” Rev whispered, leaning against his father. “When Papa comes back we should start.” The older Dean nodded and sighed dejectedly. This was going to be painful for all of them but it had to be done.

“What are you starting?” Balthazar leaned forward, grinning slightly. They were all sitting in Bobby’s living room while Castiel and Dean with newborn were in the guest bedroom. Rev smiled slightly at the angel with a soft cough which caused a worried look from Dean.

“Just a little spell, nothing to worry about.” Balthazar nodded and was shoved back by Castiel whom appeared in front of them.

“I would suggest not hitting on Rev.”

“Why is that?” Balthazar challenged, frowning at Castiel. In truth if Leviathan was this Rev’s father then they weren’t technically related in anyway.

“It is just unwise and would end badly.” He said solemnly. The angels glared at each other for a moment before Rev stood with a sigh.

“Enough, we have a spell to do Papa. Let’s go.” The younger man grabbed both Castiel and Dean’s arms and dragged them out of the room just as a rather ruffled Sam and Gabriel slipped in.

“Where are they going?”

“Don’t know, don’t care.” Balthazar pouted, upset with Castiel for telling him off. Gabriel shrugged and headed into the kitchen with Sam in tow. Leaving his little brother to pout over whatever imagined slight it was this time.

~~

“Death, I don’t feel anything anymore.” Rev said, looking at his collapsed body which lay next to both of his parents. He stood at his previous summoning spot and gazed around the familiar but completely unfamiliar sites.

“That happens, but now you no longer suffer from that awful disease. Now come, my friend, it is time to set this world to right. Let us correct the wrongs done to this times Castiel and free him of this Leviathan.” Dean and Castiel approached both of them, both angel and human turned leviathan hybrid hugged Rev.

“As long as you keep your promise and tell them about the tablet. They need to kill Dick still. Leviathan left before the deed was done.” Castiel informed the horse man. Death nodded and began to walk.

“I will do so for Rev.” Rev giggled and looped his arm through Death’s, causing the powerful being to smile happily.

~~

It was six in the morning when Dean awoke again, the feel of someone running their hand through his hair continuing from his dream. He sighed happily before shooting up to see the stranger in his bed.

“Which are you?” Dean asked, staring at Castiel’s form.

“I am Castiel. Your friend, lover and father of your child.” Said child was cradled gently in Castiel’s arm.

“What does this mean?” A sad smile graced Castiel’s lips.

“That three brave beings gave their lives so that we may be together.” Dean clenched the sheets under his hands before taking a deep breath.

“They’re dead?”

“Yes and they left us with a message, ‘find the tablet of God before Dick does.’” Dean tensed at the name.

“Tablet? What tablet?” Castiel frowned and handed the now fussing Ekon to Dean.

“There is much that you need to know and little time to do it. We must find the prophet and we must get this tablet soon.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...It's been awhile. But I finally managed to get another chapter out and posted for you all! Hope you like it.

Dean still wasn’t use to taking care of Rev. The baby, now a month old was cooing at his fathers that were watching from a nearby couch while Sam held him. Exhaustion was clear on their faces while Sam cuddled his nephew. Had it not been for Sam and Bobby they were sure that he and Castiel would have been more tired. Castiel, even with his angel powers could not keep up with the demands of a newborn. It was slowly becoming easier to handle but the help of friends and family really helped them. 

“If I didn’t know any better I would say that there was some leviathan in him.” Dean grumbled, resting his head against the back of the couch, his hand intertwined with Castiel’s. Bobby was researching with Gabriel for the possible location of the tablet that was mentioned. Gabriel had decided to stick around since he and Sam had started a romantic relationship. Balthazar had left once he had discovered that Rev had passed on but promised everyone that he would return to visit, with presents even. 

“Don’t even joke about that.” Castiel rumbled next to him, causing Sam to chuckle. Rev began to fuss in Sam’s arm which led the younger to stand to prepare his nephew a bottle. “But it may be possible since you…” Dean turned his head to look at Castiel. The angel looked upset as he thought about the changes that had taken place to Dean. Part of him blamed himself for Dean’s pain, especially at night when Dean would wake up screaming. The worse was when he just cried in his sleep. Dean would only calm down and go back to sleep is when he would check on Rev, making sure that his child was still there as well as Sabbath, whom was a loyal companion to Rev. Said hellhound was currently curled up on the floor beside the couch looking pitifully up at Dean.

“We haven’t seen any changes since Rev but if there are any more we’ll deal with them.” Dean promised, lifting their intertwined hands and kissing the back of Castiel’s hand. “Of course.” Castiel agreed, smiling happily at his lover. Sam returned with a happy Rev, going to town on his bottle just as Bobby and Gabriel returned. “Did you find anything?” Dean asked, sitting up a bit more. 

“We think we found something. We got a lead with the help of a contact that has been keeping an eye on Roman’s activity. He found a sight where they have been digging, thinks that this might be where the tablet is.” Bobby told them handing Dean a slip of paper that had the address of the dig site. 

“Doesn’t look like it’s too far. What do you say Sammy? Up for a road trip?” Sam looked down at his nephew rather pointedly. “Ah! You’re right, we can’t be taking Rev someplace where leviathans could be around.” Both Sam and Dean turned to look at Bobby. The older man glared at them all. 

“Oh no you don’t! I can’t take care of a baby!” Gabriel chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Sam’s waist, making faces at his nephew. He pouted when he got no response from the child. Bobby glared at the brothers as Dean gave his father figure puppy dog eyes. “I aint doing it!” He declared firmly, giving the boys a firm stare. 

“I’ll do it.” Gabriel volunteered, getting surprised looks from everyone except Castiel. “What?! I can look after my nephew. It’s not like Castiel is planning to go with.” He motioned towards his brother, whom nodded in agreement. Dean looked a little conflicted until Castiel leaned up and kissed his cheek. 

“Go. Have fun.” Castiel grinned as Dean smiled brightly, squeezing his hand then standing up. “Well what are we waiting for? Let’s go!”   
~~  
Kevin Tran was just like any hard working, straight A advance placement student. He worked hard at his grades and followed his schedule as best he could. That being said, he was not exactly prepared for a man appearing in his room mid-cello practice. Kevin yelped, standing up quickly as he was startled by the man, knocking his chair back in the process.

“Who, how?” Kevin asked the stranger as he turned to face him. Kevin held his bow out as if to use it as a weapon against the man. “Stay away from me!” He shouted, watching the man. 

“Oh calm down. I’m not here to hurt you. A little birdy told me about you, says you are going to be special.” The British voice was actually a surprises to hear from the stranger although it did go well with his appearance. 

“What are you talking about?” Kevin asked, slightly panicked. The man sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose and muttering something along the lines of ‘drink’ and ‘not my bloody job’. “Look my mom is right down stairs she can come up at any moment.” This got a laugh out of the man. 

“I know that is a lie, your mother is out doing errands so I highly doubt she’ll be up here. Look, Kevin, I’m not here to hurt you. I’m here to help you and trust me when the time comes you’ll be very thankful I came here. Name’s Balthazar by the way.” Balthazar greeted, giving Kevin a grin. Kevin shook a little as he tried to back away, knowing the man’s name did help but not enough. 

“How do you know all of this?” He was starting to panic again as the man took a step closer. 

“That’s easy, it’s because I am an angel.” Balthazar declared, looking pretty proud of himself. Kevin let out a laugh, dropping the bow a little bit. 

“Yeah right. Prove it, if you can.” Kevin laughed, not really believing the man in front of him. That last for all of a minute when Balthazar’s eyes glowed and shadow wings appeared on his bedroom wall. “Oh.” Was all Kevin managed before promptly passing out.


End file.
